Joshua My Love
by xRandix
Summary: Mizuki Akiyama had just turned 19 and she is already starting her temporary role as the DresVan kingdom's leading chef. Will things blossom between her and the Prince of DresVan, or will she be just another worker of the kingdom?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Kingdom!

Mizuki Akiyama had just turned 19 and she is already starting her temporary role as the DresVan kingdom's leading chef. As she walked up to the large intimidating gates of the castle, she stood there, her face as pale as freshly fallen snowflakes. It was her first time being away from home after all, if home is what you'd even call it.

When she was only 4, her mother tragically died after being burnt to death in a house fire. Everyone servived, but they never found the remains of her mother. After her mother's passing, her father started abusing drugs and soon after, when Mizuki was only 12, was sent to jail for drugs and he had been secretly filming child pornography. Ever since then, she has lived on her own with no one but her 2 cats, Miko and Cama.

Mizuki was warmly welcomed by a man with spiky brown hair and . "Hello madame, my names Jan. I'm the butler of this kingdom. Follow me, i'll show you around the castle." he said flashing a joyous smile. "How is he so happy? Isn't it scary to work in such a convoluted place?" Mizuki thought, following him as he instructed. They entered the castle, only to be welcomed by the one and only Prince Joshua Lieben of DresVan.

"Wow... I never imagined the prince to be so damn handsome..." she thought, walking up to welcome the prince. She held out a hand with a bright smile on her face expecting handshake, but instead Joshua handed her a rulebook. "I expect you to read this book cover to cover and don't skim or skip any pages. If you break any of the rules presented in this book it will result in a consequence." the prince said, as stiff and serious as a board. "Prince Joshua is really uptight. His looks may be mesmerizing, but I couldn't say the same for his personality." she thought as she shook her head, agreeing to his request.


	2. Chapter 2: Cats and Bags

**Mizuki's POV**

After the prince went back to his princely duties and Jan went back to whatever butlers do in their spare time, I decided to settle into my room. The room was quite cozy, like any other room in the castle. It had a king sized bed and a large window with red drapes gracefull hanging across the glass. The walls were beige and had multiple historical paintings and quotes hung up on the wall. There was a small, average bathroom to the right of the bed, and on the left was a small closet. Even though the closet was small, it was big enough to fit my clothes and belongings. I put a cup of tea on the nightstand and continued my night, admiring my surroundings while doing so.

"I should probably get started on this rulebook damn pretty boy gave me." I thought to myself, opening up the 2000 chapter rulebook to page 1. "Page 1." I said outloud quietly, but was interrupted by a faint knock at the door. The door was wooden and was right across from the window. The knob was golden, as if it were made from the finest gold in the land.

"Who is it?" I said curiously but with a little excitement considering it could be someone I don't know and I love meeting new people. Even though it interuppted my "studying", I could still find some time in my night for a conversation. Honestly, I'm glad somebody interrupted me from the agonizing 3 month reading session.

"It's the Prince. May I speak to you?" He said urgently. It must be urgent if he notices me considering i'm just a chef. I mean why else would he come to my room? At least he'll notice that i'm actually "reading" the rulebook.

"Um... Sure!" I said hesitantly considering that I was in a short, flowy nightgown and wasn't quite sure if it was appropriate to be in such attire in front of the prince. The door swung open and the prince swiftly ran in and jumped on the bed right next to where I was sitting. I wouldn't be suprised if he had jumped right on top of me.

"SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR SHUT THE DOOR!" the prince kept shouting it over and over again. I got up and shut the door considering he wouldn't have shutten up if I did otherwise, and I don't know how much I could've taken of him screaming shut the door.

"What's your problem?" I said curiously, actually concerned for his mental health. A normal man wouldn't run into a 19 year old gir's room in the middle of the night for no good reason.

"1. You're half naked. 2. There's a damn cat outside the door!" he said, at first in a somehow embarrased tone, then in a scared voice. I'm not sure why, there's nothing to be scared about. Wait... is it my body he's scared of? Is Prince Joshua trying to come out to me?

"So... what is there to be scared of?" I said, even though now my thoughts were full of images of Prince Joshua and Prince Glenn of Oriens having a hot steamy make out session. I think Prince Joshua could really pull this gay thing off.

"I-i'm scared of cats..." he said shyly. I guess my assumptions were wrong, but just in case he does come out I have my notebook and pencil ready to write some juicy fanfics.

"But kitties are so cute!" I said in a kawaii-desu voice as I scooted closer to him just to make sure he was ok. He was hiding in his knee's crying, so I couldn't quite see his face.

"NO THEY'RE FUCKING SATAN! THEIR CLAWS ARE MADE FOR CUTTING YOUR LIMBS OFF AND THEIR TEETH ARE MADE FOR EATING YOUR FLESH!" He replied angrily. I guess the prince really does hate cats. Never knew that was even possible.

"Oh... well I guess everyone has their little... quirks." I said with a faint smile. The prince really does have a fear of cats if he believes any of that is true. His view on cats is quite gruesome and well... unique.

"Ya... I guess you're right." He said with a yawn. If he was really that tired, why doesn't he just leave already? I mean it's not going to get any more interesting around here, if anything he'll get even more tired.

"Are you tired?" I asked curiously. I mean he seems tired. There were so many bags under his eyes I could have sworn Paris Hilton got back from a shopping trip.

"Ya... just a little." He said while rubbing his eyes. It's kind of cute how he rubs his eyes when he's tired. He reminds me so much of a kitten. Oh the irony.

"Why don't you go to sleep then? I mean, the cat can't be out there for that long." I said. Even thought I said it, it doesnt mean I meant it. I wanted to spend as much time with the prince as possible considering after this he won't notice me.

" You're right. The cat should be gone by now. Well... I guess this is goodnight Miss Mizuki." he said as he started getting up. Ugh why does he have to go so soon? I'm not use to having people around and this is actually quite nice.

"Goodni-" I heard a loud thump. Next thing I knew we were on the floor and our lips were touching . Both of us in shock, we stayed still for a few moments before moving from our positions.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I said angrily. What the hell does he think he was doing? Assaulting a chef like me. Pshh... a man of his honor should feel ashamed. I mean I think he's cute and all but... I don't know how I feel about this.

"Miss Mizuki my foot got stuck in the sheets which made me trip and my arm accidentally bumped into you which made you fall too. I'm so sorry... please continue on with your day and try not to tell anyone." He said, walking away as fast as he could. I noticed him touching his lips, and that he had deep blush on his cheeks.

"Y-yes prince..." I said as he walked away. I looked in the mirror and noticed that my cheeks were a heavy red color as well. I've never felt this way before. It's a weird... knowing that I like the prince and can't do anything about it.

I got into bed and turned off the lights. I held tight onto the sheets shutting me eyes roughly. What was I thinking? In a perfect world, I may be able to have Prince Joshua. But this isn't a perfect world, and i'm definitely not the perfect girl.


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

**Joshua's POV**

This morning, after I woke up, I went straight to my studies. Even though there was plenty of work to be done, all I could think about was Mizuki. Her long black hair that always settled perfectly onto her shoulders; her purple eyes that glimmered like a bright star on a dark night. Why am I having these thoughts about a woman that I have just met. I'm the prince, I cannot be having such thoughts. Me and Mizuki have strictly a business relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. Maybe doing some work will get her off my mind.

"Hello, may I come in your highness?" A girl asked at the door after knocking softly. Her voice sounds familiar, but I cannot identify it.

"Yes, come in." I said seriously. After the mysterious woman opened the door, I discovered that the voice was Mizuki's.

"I made your breakfast your highess." She said with a calm, nurturing manner. She walked over quietly and set the plate of food onto my wooden desk. Today she seems more elegant for some unknown reason. Maybe she's just having a good day?

"Hope you enjoy your breakfast prince joshua." She said with a curtsy as she started walking away.

"Miss Mizuki..." I said as she had almost fully exited the room. I don't understand why I had said something, I should have just left it there.

"Yes your highness?" she said as she slowly turned around with a smile on her face. I sat there, trying to think of what to say next considering I didn't have anything to tell her in the first place. There was a piece of hair that was gracefully hanging in front of her face. The pitch black hair made her snow white skin seem even paler than usual. Her beauty I cannot describe, for it had taken my breathe away. I got up and walked over to her, not knowing what my next action would be. I couldn't comprehend what I was doing, or why I was doing it. I barely know who she is and I already get nervous whenever I see her.

I did not know my plan of action and definetly did not want to do anything i'd regret later, so I simply walked past her to leave the room. She was screaming my name, most likely curious to what I wanted to say or what I was doing, but I paid no mind to it. I continued to walk until I got to the gates of the castle. Luckily I had brought a book to read, in case I was out here for a long period of time. I opened the book to page 1, but was soon interuppted by a womans voice saying my name. I looked up and saw Mizuki.

"It's not lady-like to stalk people." I said in a joking matter. I felt like I could say anything to her even though I had just met her, which is weird because usually I act very professional with the castle workers. Mizuki is different than the others, I dont know why or how, but she is. There's something about her that seperates her from everyone else.

"Well then I guess that means I'm not a lady." she said laughing. Her laugh is so adorable. When I hear it its as if the best symphony in the land is playing. My thoughts quickly traced back to what had happened the night before as my eyes trailed to her lips. They were plump and had a natural red tint to them. Her lips aren't like any other womans. She's not like any other woman.

"I guess so." I said with a smirk and a slight blush on my face. She must've noticed that I was looking at her lips and that I was blushing, because she started getting this confusing smirk on her face, as if she had just done something mischievous.

"So how were my lips last night." She said in a joking way while puckering her lips. My eyes widened as I saw this and I blushed deeply.

"They were terrible!" I said, obviously lying. They were perfect. Even though it was by accident, it felt like it was real. I felt something I had never felt before. For once all of my responsibilities were thrown out the window and it was only me and her.

"Mhmm... I see." she said with a wink. Why does she have to tease me so? Why can't she just ask me how her day was then leave it alone? This is one of the things that make her special. Most women in the kingdom would not have brought it up, but she was teasing me about it. Of all things she could do, she had to be teasing me. I looked away from her so she wouldn't see how much I was blushing.

"Prince Joshua are you okay?" she said as she got on her knee's to look at my face. I wouldn't let her see me in such a state, it's so embarrassing.

"Get up you're going to get your uniform dirty." I said in a quiet and emotionless tone. Why can't I just say what I feel? She must be so confused with my actions right now. One moment i'm playful, the next i'm barking orders at her. I can never say what I mean.

"No... somethings wrong. Tell me whats wrong." she said with a concerned voice. Why does she care so much? She's the chef, not my therapist. I wish she was easy to get rid of but I have to say she is persistent.

"I'm Joshua Lieben, Prince of DresVans. I can handle myself." I said while slowly getting up. I tried walking, but I couldn't. I felt something tugging on my shirt. I looked down to see Mizuki holding onto my shirt and looking right into my eyes. She pulled me back down and what happened next was one of the most suprising moments in my life. Mizuki Akiyama had kissed me, but for real this time. I sat there in shock, not being able to understand why she'd kiss me. After a few seconds of having my eyes open, I slowly shut them and returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said pulling away. I noticed her looking at the ground, as if she was about to cry. I lifted her head up softly by the chin and looked straight into her eyes.

"Mizuki Akiyama, I know we only just met, but I have gained strong feelings for you. Even though we cannot be together. I would like for you to know that... I love you Mizuki." I said while looking deeply into her eyes. Her eyes widened as if she were a child who had just eaten a candy bar.

"I love you too Joshua Lieben..." she said in a sincere and calm tone. I then pulled her in to kiss her cheek before I got up.

"It was nice seeing you, Miss Mizuki. Please continue your work. You've been gone for quite some time and i'm sure you're needed." I said seriously. I have to put what just happened behind me, considering I cannot be with her even if I wished. My duty as Prince is to protect and serve my country, even if that means I have to get an arranged marriage.


End file.
